Chapter 344
Past Indiscretions is the 344th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Nushi (the guardian of the lake) comes to take Shima as his bride. *Shima says she can't be Nushi's bride because Miroku took her virginity. *Inuyasha goes to stop Nushi from destroying the headman's house. Meanwhile, Miroku tries to explain his actions to Sango. Synopsis * Shippō is complaining about how it's cold outside, and how Miroku gets to be inside, asking why they can't go in and join him. Kagome says he needs to be with Shima for a while, and hopefully turn down Shima's marriage proposal, because he already agreed to marry Sango. Inuyasha doubts that Miroku will turn down Shima, quoting: "Tis a shame for a man not to partake of a proffered woman." Kagome sits Inuyasha, screaming: "What's that supposed to be, '''guy wisdom'?"'' Sango is shaking her head at the two of them as they start to bicker with each other. Meanwhile, Shima's father says they should start the ceremony immediately and wed Miroku & Shima. Miroku asks the headman if he honestly believes a marriage will make a difference, afterall, this is a salacious water-demon they're dealing with. The monk is doubtful that the demon would care if Shima has been taken already or not. The headman explains that the demon only takes virgin women. Shima then begs Miroku to marry her and take her virginity tonight. Miroku babbles trying to come up with an excuse to refuse, when suddenly, a giant angry Sango head appears, scaring Miroku greatly, but it turns out to be Shippō in disguise pulling a prank. Sango comes and takes the fox back outside, thinking to herself, "Die, fool." to Miroku. The monk thinks to himself "I know that look in her eyes.. 'die fool'..." * The ground starts to rumble, and Inuyasha draws his Tessaiga, stating that it's the lake-guardian, because he smells demon energy mixed with fish. He must have come to take Shima. A giant catfish breaks the surface of the water, but then shows his true form, which leaves Inuyasha and Sango (the ones who planned to defeat it), speechless. Nushi the guardian of the lake, then says "I have come for Shima as promised." The group is flabbergasted, because the guardian of the lake looks like such a weakling. Inuyasha walks over to him and beats him over the head, saying: "Go home." Nushi asks why, and Inuyasha says that Shima has no desire to marry him. When the catfish demon winks at Shima, she cowers behind Miroku, proving the half-demon correct. *Nushi says it doesn't matter, because he was promised Shima for his bride. Shima's father appears and tells the story: When Miroku gave them herbs to steep in water, he took the water from the lake, praying to the guardian that she would get better, offering anything in return if she returned to good health. Shima's father regrets to learn that Nushi was actually listening to his request. Shima is sad to learn of this, but says a promise is a promise, so she says she must. She then tells Nushi that she is ineligible to be his bride. When the catfish asks why, she says it is because two years ago Miroku "took her purity." Sango is infuriated when she hears this. Miroku starts to give an excuse but Sango just mockingly says "I know, it was a long time ago." *In a fit of rage, Nushi turns into his catfish form and tells them they'll all be sorry for tricking him; he plans on destroying the Shima family's house. Shima's father asks Miroku to get rid of the demon. The monk agrees and asks Sango for help, but she coldly tells him it's his mess and he has to clean it up. Inuyasha steps in and says he'll take care of the catfish demon, drawing his Tessaiga. Miroku goes over to Sango and says he can explain, but Sango tells him there's nothing more he can do, looking away from him. Kagome, always trying to interlope into their love life, gasps, wondering if Sango & Miroku are over with. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters